<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your body's a work of art by etherealgh0st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866020">your body's a work of art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealgh0st/pseuds/etherealgh0st'>etherealgh0st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, a small mention of anxiety, and they were ROOMMATES, artist hyunjin, golive era hyunjin, hyunin roommates, jeongin shy boy, not so innocent innie, soft hyunin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealgh0st/pseuds/etherealgh0st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>living with a good looking artist brings pros and cons, but mostly pros</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your body's a work of art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just can't stop thinking about sassy hyunjin and his pretty long hair, so here's a hyunin oneshot cause why not. hope you'll enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never even thought about finding himself in a situation like this one. The simplest of a question, how easily it poured out of his plump lips, not being bothered by it himself as he continued to do long quick strokes with his brush dipped in a red paint. The canvas half filled with now three different colors which complimented each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike how his own mind couldn’t function normally to even form a word. A sentence would be even a harder task. Being seated on the couch opposite of where Hyunjin sat on his stool in front of a big said canvas, the blonde had to turn around to check if the younger was even there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde strands of hair which escaped from his ponytail fell on the sides of his beautiful face so elegantly, his posture of grabbing the edge of the stool and resting his cheek on his shoulder lazily while looking up at him with those tired eyes that still had a hit of sparkle in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If one is still confused on why his words got stuck in his throat, aside from the male who asked being so breathtaking. “I’m asking again if you didn’t hear me.” - Hyunjin voiced lazily, seeing the boy had one earphone in his ear and the other was in his hand, he thought that maybe he didn’t hear him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he sure did, the question which turned the room into a dead silent night was voiced just after he took one of his earphones out as he was done watching an episode of an anime he’s currently binging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you do me a favour for a body art project?” - Jeongin doesn’t major in art, he does psychology, but he sure knows what the project is about. “If you’ll feel uncomfortable you don’t have to, Innie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no ! - I mean, I want to. Not gonna be uncomfy.” - the quick disagreement made the other smile at his cuteness as for Jeongin he only hoped his ears weren’t glowing red. “I could do that, but like- why me though? Isn’t the art work supposed to look good- my body isn’t even close, I wouldn’t like to ruin your painting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shyness took over him as his voice started to get lower. His fingers fidgeted as he had to tear his gaze from Hyunjin’s eyes. “Cause of your curves and body anatomy- you won’t ruin anything, stop saying stuff like that. Mmm your elegant hands, do you know how good the painting will look.” - the blonde pointed at himself “The artist” - then at the boy who tried to make himself smaller the more he spoke. “The art.” - his words made the boy chuckle and shake his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being friends with Hyunjin since middle school made them collect a ton of memories with each other, good and bad. Tears and laughter, friendly dates and movie nights are one of their musts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving in together once they both started college made Jeongin experience, see and feel a lot of stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First the feelings weren’t accepted by himself, he just didn’t want to admit it. But one of those drunk emotional nights, when the exam month was over and they celebrated it peacefully in their shared apartment made him open his mind and heart to the truth that’s been eating him alive the past year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their chatting, laughter and drinking turned into Hyunjin falling asleep on his lap, head resting comfortably. The way his hair strands fell over his eyes, lips lightly agape and his eyelids closed with soft breathing signaling the other that he’s in a deep slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin’s long fingers would gently brush over his soft cheek, eyes never leaving the beautiful sight he got, examining every inch of his face. Ghosting over his nose, a feature he very much adores, before his fingers pushed through his blonde hair, slowly playing with it as his mind ran with thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed with a heavy chest, hating himself for catching feelings when he knows nothing will come out of it. He could only ruin their friendship and god forbid that happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was almost finished with the acrylic painting, Hyunjin decided to take a break before he'd start on the project. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two glasses of wine were sat on the coffee table in the dim room. By the time everything was set and Hyunjin got his needed rest the moon was already up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just come out already, Innie. There's nothing to be ashamed about." - the blonde voiced from where he was waiting for him on the couch, sipping on the wine as the sound of the clock accompanied him most of the time as Jeongin took a bit too long to come out of his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as they were close and knew everything about each other. From their firsts to their deepest secrets. But there's this one thing that Jeongin didn't want to share with his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's his liking for pretty lingerie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hyunjin needed him naked for the painting he didn't quite want to have his private part dangling in the cold air so he decided to put on something that would still show every part of his skin yet cover the needed part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Promise not to laugh! If you do i'll stop talking to you and won't help you with the project." - with a higher voice as shyness was eating him alive, the boy voiced only for Hyunjin to groan and yell back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know i'm not an asshole. We've been friends for so long, just get your ass over here!" - the neighbours that are already used to the two yelling at each other are probably not even bothered by their weird out of context conversations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he finally got the courage, the younger walked out of the room with slow footsteps. The soft sound of bare footsteps hitting the wooden floor made Hyunjin convert his eyes towards the door out of which Jeongin came in from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight made him immediately gulp down the heavy amount of wine he just took, in his luck not choking on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin caught the sudden reaction even though Hyunjin's body language went back to it's normal behaviour after he placed the glass down. "There's literally nothing you should be ashamed of. Jeez, Innie, you're always dramatic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words made him feel relieved on one hand but kind of disappointed on the other. With that, the boy walked over to where the blonde needed him, seeing he's already preparing the paint, Jeongin just, a bit awkwardly, stood there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes never leaving the sight of the blonde. How his hair had currently one braid in which led into a ponytail, a style which he made for him while Hyunjin was taking a break from life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His exposed arms in his sleevless shirt which had spots of paint on it, as well as some stains of charcoal which makes him wonder if he ever washed the shirt by hand since the boy do be sweating a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all the situation he found himself in made him feel a lot of different things. He could even feel the heavy tension in the air even though Hyunjin barely showed it with his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he finally dipped the brush in grey paint, Jeongin automatically turned around for the other to paint from his behind downwards. "Oh- cold." - a small whimper left his lips at the sensation which touched his bum, combined with the aroused thought of having Hyunjin so close to his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once again, if y-." - "Hyung. I am not uncomfortable, once again." - he used his firm voice for the other to take him seriously at least once. Turning his head around to see the blonde kneeling on one leg while gently painting the curves of his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eye contact lasted for a second but he caught how his eyes reacted to it. "Is- maybe… my body making you feel some kind of way?" - asked question was said outloud instead of thought in his head as he immediately caught his bottom lip between his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question wasn't answered as thick silence fell over them. The slow gentle brush strokes over his body was the only thing he felt, the living room being illuminated only by the moon shining through the window and the lit candles which they always put on since Jeongin is in love with the soft smell of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell which would help the younger relax and help him with anxiety but for some reason that wasn't the case now. He couldn't stand the silence, the situation he was in, the feelings he felt. It was overwhelming to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was so much into his thoughts he didn't realise the presence of Hyunjin's body standing next to him and telling him what to do. "Innie. You can sit on the canvas now. I'll then paint your hands." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his voice finally reached his mind, he did as he was told. After doing the part with his hands which were painted with a yellow paint, Hyunjin gave him a wet cloth for him to get the color off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When it dries, by tomorrow, i'll paint in the details, then it'll be finished." - he only got a nod from the younger. "mm want me to clean you? Since i'm the one who made a mess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The said made Jeongin snort with a small head shake before he tossed the cloth at him after being done with cleaning his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gentle rubbing of the cloth and how Hyunjin's hand grabbed onto his hip to- hold him steady? Made his body react with the same need as before which led into an emotion that riled him up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your body really is a work of art." - low smooth voice fanned against his ear which made the boy's body react in ways it never did before. His presence would always do wonders to him but this side of Hyunjin, his actions are just driving him crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin slowly turned his head towards the said boy to face him. Eyes darting upwards to meet his eyes which were dark, filled with lust as they looked hazy, lids half closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft sound of the cloth falling on the ground followed by Hyunjin's hand squeezing the meat of his ass, making the younger automatically tiptoe just a little bit to connect their lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own hands slowly trailing up his chest before he grabbed on Hyunjin's shoulders like he's holding onto his dear life. Which he is as Hyunjin's plump lips which slowly moved against his own with teasing lip bites could kill a guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shy tongue would poke out to ask for permission to which he only got another gentle squeeze but on his waist, which made the younger let out a sudden sharp inhale. He used fact about the boy being overly sensitive on some of his body parts which gave him access as his soft lips agape by the action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slow teaseful kisses turned into a grabby, rough and needy make out sessions. By stumbling backwards and Jeongin landing onto the couch, he got the other atop of him, body pressed between his legs before their lips connected again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slow and lazy make out session turned out to be longer than expected as the younger was just so lost into the toxicity of the sin. His own hand cupped Hyunjin's jawline as he could feel his fingers gently playing with his black hair strands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the latter broke the kiss by ghosting his lips over Jeongin's red and bruised ones, he opened his eyes to be met by Hyunjin's beautiful face as his most standing out features got illuminated by the dim lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that his own eyes looked like he was put under a spell the moment the other spoke. "You look so pretty, so- ruined already." - before he could even speak up himself, he got another gentle kiss on his lips which was followed by his tongue darting out to gently lick over his upper lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A simple gesture as that made feelings explode inside of him as he couldn't wait anymore. "Jinnie, please." - he couldn't hide the desperation which was heard in his voice, not caring one bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please what, beautiful?" - Hyunjin lowered downwards as the younger could feel his lips trailing lazy kisses down his neck, sucking on a spot which Jeongin softly moaned out at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin please, please fuck me. I need you." - his movements made Jeongin look down at him to only see Hyunjin trailing kisses down his body until he stops above his most needed part to be touched at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By making eye contact, Hyunjin asked if he's allowed to, to which he got a quick nod with pleading eyes. It made a smile linger over his bruised lips at the cuteness before they landed on his clothed dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small touch like this it made Jeongin turn his head away and bury his face into one of the decorative pillows. His hands turned into gentle fists once Hyunjin's lips wrapped around his dick, sinking it down his throat without a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his back arched and hips slowly bucking Hyunjin took him out of his mouth, getting a small whine in return. "Suck." - shutting his mouth and immediately obeying by wrapping his lips around Hyunjin's two fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobbing his head and coating every inch of them with saliva as he held onto his wrist with his two hands, long fingers gently wrapping around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the other was satisfied he took Jeongin's panties fully off and tossed them aside. "Should wear it more often when you wander around the apartment only in one of your shirts and underwear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The said suggestion made the younger bite onto his bottom lip, glassy eyes with a hazy mind never leaving the sight of Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>The two coated fingers were pressed against Jeongin's needy hole, he had an eye on him to see if he's okay with it, but to his surprise. "Jinnie, no need to take it slow, i- finger myself already. It's not- really new to me." </p><p>While the confession was leaving his lips he had to keep his own eyes anywhere but on Hyunjin's. Gently biting on the tip of his fingers as his small habit when shyness takes over him. </p><p>"How many can you take then, baby?" - with the knew nickname combined with such a question he needed a moment to check if this is reality or just one of his wet dreams again. </p><p>"Umm t- two." - "Baby, you know you'll need more than that, and you'll need to take something bigger than just my fingers. So i'll be gentle with you, okay?" - the boy knew his best friend was packing. </p><p>Not only the respectful staring when he'd catch his bulge but also the glance he quickly took when accidentally walking on him in the shower. But he always wondered, since he could easily outline his bulge 90% of the time, was he popping boners every few minutes or is he just that big. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Hyunjin pushing in his two fingers at once, with a slow pace of teasing his walls to see Jeongin's brows furrow while soft moans would leave his lips. </p><p>When he started to buck his hips and asking for more, the blonde added a third fingers by going gently and hovering over him again to litter small kisses over his face. "More- give me more." - he finally looked up at him, placing a quick peck on the boy's lips as he was looking at him with pleading eyes. </p><p>"Aren't you a needy one, hm? Impatient lil thing." - with that Hyunjin took his fingers out and got up from the couch only to cause the boy to go into panic mode as a whine could only leave his lips. </p><p>"Baby i need to get the lube, i'll be right back." - with quick footsteps he managed to get back in a matter of a second as Jeongin was shamelessly waiting for him on the couch with his legs still spread. </p><p>Hyunjin had to cuss under his breath at the sight before taking his shirt and sweats off, leaving him only in his boxers. Giving Jeongin a full view of his harden. </p><p>"You have a condom?" - he quickly asked as he popped the lid of the lube open. The boy only shook his head at that which made Hyunjin bite on his bottom lip. "Fuck-" - "mm you can do me raw, please. you're literally my second one and i didn't do it for some time." </p><p>"You sure?" - Jeongin quickly nodded which got Hyunjin to get back to his previous doings after a bit of thinking. With his fingers being more slik, it gave Jeongin a better experience and more pleasure when he slid in his fourth finger. </p><p>The younger got so lost into it as how magical his fingers were, like he knew every part of his body already and how to drive him crazy. So crazy that he thought he could even cun from just his fingers, but needed to feel something even better inside of him. </p><p>"Hyunjin- think i'm ready, please, fuck me." - with that the other took his fingers out and pecked his lips before getting of the couch to slide his boxers off. His hard cock stood high and proud as Jeongin's eyes couldn't leave such a sight. </p><p>Hyunjin for sure noticed it as Jeongin saw how he'd slowly coat it with lube, how he'd flex his muscle and his heavy gaze at him was something that got the younger even more riled up. </p><p>"Just fuck me already." - he couldn't take the teasing anymore so he acted bluntly which made the other chuckle at his impatience. As he positioned his tip in front of his gaping hole, Hyunjin pushed it in with a teasing pace only to get himself to stumble out a moan as how his walls felt good clenching around him. </p><p>"Oh fuck, baby." - he groaned out, feeling weak for the boy already. "So fucking tight for me." - as he pushed it in at once the other let out a loud moan which even their neighbours probably heard now. </p><p>As he hovered his bigger frame over the younger again by resting his forearms on each side of his head he started to slowly buck his hips into him. Touching every corner of his most sensitive places. </p><p>It got the boy to let out soft whimpers as he grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand and the other one squeezed his bicep. "Fuck, fuck- you're so big. Oh god." - it brought a satisfied smile om Hyunjin's lips before he started to pick up some pace. </p><p>Soon enough the dim room was filled with louder soft moans and begging to go faster. As Hyunjin's hips were snapping against Jeongin's ass, his cock making his hole loose by each fast and hard thrust</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck yes. Fill me up- aaah. Right there, oh god- feels so good." - the words which would spill from his mouth would surprise Hyunjin as he always saw the boy as a shy, innocent and goofy no matter how long they were friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This side of Jeongin would never come out. Hyunjin being the flirty one as the younger would always shy away, laugh at it and call him lame or just blush at his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not so innocent as i thought my Innie is, hm? Being torn apart by my cock is making you say some unexpected things, beautiful." - uncontrollable cusses left his lips at his words and the feeling of his dick which brushed against every right place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how hazy his mind was his eyes still popped open after being called "his". Jeongin's arms immediately flew to embrace his neck as he pulled Hyunjin's body as much as possible against his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a switch was flipped Hyunjin started to fuck into him slowly. His talented hips made the tip of his dick brush right against Jeongin's prostate. Younger's legs wrapped around his torso to keep him as close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make me- make me feel so good." - with pouty lips, Jeongin voiced against his neck as a smile formed on Hyunjin's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the feeling building up in him, Jeongin started to get more vocal by each thrust. With that Hyunjin slowly moved from his embrace to kneel, grabbed Jeongin's leg and placed it over his shoulder before he started to thrust into him with the same fast pace as before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Younger's moans got louder and louder as his hands would fly to quickly grab onto something. "Make me cum - please, make me c-." - Hyunjin's hand wrapped around his twitching dick and started to pump it with the same pace of his hip trusts which made him let out a long loud moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H- Hyunjin, fuck, Hyunjin." - he repeated his name constantly as orgasm hit him harder than ever before. His eyes even rolled back into his head before he had to close them. Brows furrowing and lips slightly agape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not one single cock in the past made him orgasm as Hyunjin's did. His hands being only a bonus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With shaky thighs and back arching Hyunjin was still pounding into him, chasing for his own release. With one eye contact and Jeongin clenching around him, the blonde came with a loud long groan, head tossed backwards as cusses spilled from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filling him up as it made the boy squirm a bit, a new sensation which he had to admit that he indeed loved the feeling of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So lost in his own orgasm that he didn't notice he hurt the boy by too strongly gripping on his leg. A small yelp brought him back to reality as he immediately let go of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quick apologies spilled from his mouth as he hovered over him again to litter kisses over his face. A small chuckle fanned Hyunjin's ear after he pulled him into an embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After laying in the same comfortable position for a few minutes Hyunjin suggested a quick shower. By pulling out of him his load spilled out of Jeongin a bit which took everything into him to not demolish the boy right here and now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he instead made a comeback by saying. "Guess I made a mess again." - Jeongin looked at him with the most non amazed look on his face before he rolled his eyes. "Lame."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>